


An "Unnecessary" Trick

by Sheneya



Series: New Tricks [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Carson really doesn't think the new trick John is teaching him will help in a bad situation.





	An "Unnecessary" Trick

Carson looked down at the first and only buckle of his thigh holster that was open at this moment, the part attaching it to his belt. "I really don't think this will ever be necessary Colonel."

John Sheppard's new rank had only been issued a few months ago, but his eyes still light up every time he heard people say it.

"You never know when interesting skills will come in handy Doc." As John replied, his eyes gleamed in a more mischievous manner.

John was kneeling, holding his arms behind his back in a manner that replicated a situation where they'd been captured by someone and tied up.

Carson sighed, he knew exactly what John was planning, but he had to be the voice of reason, even if it was only for a little while, and spoke again. "We have yet to meet any race that does not recognise our weapons for what they are and bound us with them still on our person."

John grinned up at him. "You never know what might happen Carson."

Carson just groaned.

John's grin grew wider. "OK, now part you legs about as far as you think would match a bound hostage situation, and put your hands back behind your back as you do it."

Carson groaned again, but complied with the requests. After he'd finished doing what he'd been told, John eyed him critically for a few minutes before nodding his head. "Perfect."

As though it was perfectly normal, the Colonel pushed his head between Carson's knees and started moving it around as if to gauge the best way to fit in the space just below the thigh holster that was matching the one John was wearing. Finding the perfect spot, he wriggled down slightly until his mouth was near the strap that was wrapped around the lower half of Carson's thigh.

Pushing until his nose was almost flat against Carson's mid-thigh, he manoeuvred his teeth to edge of the Velcro, bit into it, and started tugging at it. every few seconds, he patiently twisted his neck to a more comfortable position, until, finally, that first strap was opened and far enough apart to not re-seal itself again without help.

Ruffled, with a slightly proud look on his face, although slightly out of breath, John leaned back to rest on his feet for a bit to rest. "This is actually a bit harder than I was expecting."

After he'd finished catching his breath, he leaned forwards again, moving his head until his mouth was now in front of the second strap, this one wrapped around Carson's upper thigh, and his hands were gently gripping Carson's knees. This round however, he took the time to press his nose against Carson's groin, breathing heavily against him until he could feel Carson hardening beneath it.

Only when the Doctor's knees started trembling slightly, did he turn his head to the side and began undoing the second strap the same way he'd undone the previous one, letting his cheek continue brushing against Carson's erection as he did so.

Finally, with a soft grunt of triumph, he pulled his head back, the front part of the newly opened Velcro strap that he held between his teeth that now supported the weight of the entire holster.

There was a pause, then he let said holster drop to the ground before standing up and softly pressing his now partially dry lips against Carson's, speaking words almost softly into his mouth. "I told you I could do it."

Carson sighed and reluctantly pulled his lips away from the other man. "That you did... Now what?"

John moved back until his mischievous grin was clearly visible to Carson, his voice was soft, yet smug. "Now you can do mine Carson."

Carson looked at the thigh holster that was still strapped to John's leg. He knelt when the other man pressed gently down on his shoulders, but he couldn't resist one more remark. "I still don't see how this will help us in an emergency situation at all."

He could here the suppressed laughter in John's voice as he responded. "You never know Doc."


End file.
